fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Multiverse Defenders
The Multiverse Defenders were a professional wrestling stable. The faction consisted of four officers from another universe known as Nathan "Nate" Blair, Officer Aelita Schaeffer, Officer Takeru Takaishi, and Officer Kari Kamiya, who all wanted to take a shot at competing in the ring. In 2018, following reports of negative behavior backstage, the group was released from any company they worked for and, as a result, dissolved. Background * Formation: 2014 * Companies: '(Formerly) UWE, APEX (AU), GPW {Blair}, SPARK {Digital Angels}, UCWE {O-TK}, PROGRESS, FTW * '''Leader: 'Nathan Blair * '''Members: Officer Aelita Schaeffer, Officer Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Officer Kari Kamiya * Allies: Nikki Orlok * Rivals: Frozen Rush (Asui Hikaru and Tammy Blake) (Digital Angels), Aelita Schaeffer (O-A), Alex Vance and Dragon Slayer Ornstein (Digital Dragons) * Status: Disbanded History Full Throttle Wrestling Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground Progress Championship Wrestling SPARK Women's Wrestling In Wrestling In the team's respective wrestling styles, Blair depends on his mixture of a powerhouse and a brawler and is best known for his adoptive style of Goldberg's; O-Aelita takes on the styles of a high-flyer and a technician as her style is a crowd-pleaser like her young counterpart and shares the technical high-flying style with O-Kari; and finally, O-TK relies on being a high-flyer, taking on high risks and showing no fear in flying all over the ring to take down his opponent. Double tag team finishing moves * Chasing the Angels (Vertical Suplex lift by O-Aelita followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the opponent's back by O-Kari followed by a Brainbuster by O-Aelita, who transitions into a Last Chancery) * Chasing the Dragon (Vertical Suplex lift by Blair followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the opponent's back by O-TK a Jackhammer by Blair) * Digital Heaven (Diving Double Foot Stomp (Kari) / Moonsault (Aelita) combination) * Heaven's Code (Flapjack (Aelita) / Double Knee Facebreaker (Kari) combination) Double tag team signature moves * Chasing the Angels II (Vertical Suplex lift by O-Kari followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's back by O-Aelita followed by a Holy / Celestial Arrow by O-Kari) * Digital Clock (Pop-up into a lifting kick to the opponent's midsection) * Spinning Sole Kick followed by a Scissors Stomp to the bent-over opponent, followed by a Elbow Smash, followed by a Superkick and finished with an Enzuigiri/Superkick combination Blair's finishing moves * Jackhammer (Delayed Vertical Suplex Powerslam) – adopted from and in tribute to Goldberg * Kentucky Bomb (Sitout Pumphandle Powerbomb) – adopted from Kenta Kobashi * Revolution Kentucky Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb, usually preceded by a Turnbuckle Powerbomb) Takaishi's finishing moves * Elevated Boston Crab * Gate of Destiny / Heaven's Gate (Modified Gogoplata) * Heaven's Knuckles (Springboard Superman Punch) * High-angle Senton Bomb Schaeffer's finishing moves * Creeper Clutch (Cobra Clutch with bodyscissors) ** Creeper Clutch 2.0 (Cobra Clutch/Triangle Choke Combination) * LyoKoji Clutch (Koji Clutch, sometimes transitioned from Lethal Virtualization) * Lyoko Hornet (Moonsault Side Slam, sometimes while standing) – FTW; used as a signature move in other promotions * Moonsault * Scissored Armbar Kamiya's finishing moves * Multiple Crossface variations ** Heaven's Charm ** Heaven's Charm Shinka (Omoplata) ** Heaven's Charm Chou Shinka (Chickenwing Over-the-shoulder) ** Holy Ring (combined with a Scissored Armbar) * Holy / Celestial Arrow (Falcon Arrow) * Wizardmon's Last Gift (Small Package Driver) Nicknames * "Defenders of the Multiverse" Entrance themes * "We Are One" by 12 Stones Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Shining Tag Team of the Year (2015) – The Digital Angels Global Pride Wrestling * GPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Blair Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – The Digital Dragons * FTW Women's Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Schaeffer * FTW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – The Digital Angels Progress Championship Wrestling * PROGRESS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) – Blair * PROGRESS Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Blair * PROGRESS Women's Championship (1 time) – Schaeffer * PROGRESS Women's Intercontinental Championship (1 time, inaugural) – Schaeffer Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Queen's Duos Championship (1 time, inaugural) – The Digital Angels Trivia *The Multiverse Defenders were, as a whole, suspended and then released ''en masse ''from the various companies they were signed to. This decision was a result of their backstage behavior, which many described as "toxic, petty, and uncaring". The first company to do so was Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, with other companies following their example. Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables